


SAS headcannons

by Teetierchen



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teetierchen/pseuds/Teetierchen
Summary: SAS x reader headcannons! Original post from my Tumblr Demilitarised-Zone.





	SAS headcannons

SAS headcannons

Sledge - Seamus Cowden  
• Very confident and open. If he likes you, you'll know it  
• He might seem a bit imposing, given his physical appearance, but he's more of a sweetheart than you'd think  
• Often initiates conversations, invites you to join when he and some other operators are going out and so on  
• Always keeps an eye out for you when on missions together. You never notice it though as he's good at hiding it  
• If you're smaller than him he'll automatically be very protective  
• Can't do anything about it, it's like an instinct  
• Still very mindful of your personal boundaries. Tell him it's too much and he'll try to stop whatever bothers you  
• Doesn't get jealous easily  
• His presence is often enough to scare off nuisances in form of people  
• Is not gonna react as chill when someone insults you though. Suddenly you'll have a finger- and neckbones popping, imposing and most definitely pissed Seamus hovering above the fellow. It's scary how calm he gets when angry  
• A total sweetheart aftwards again though

Thatcher - Mike Baker  
• One to observe rather than to seek conversation  
• Tries to make out what exactly draws him to you, so don't worry if he only ever seems to look at you with a serious gaze  
• Is eventually gonna pop up and give you tips, praise or just comment in general . Happens especially when you train  
• If you got a strong moral conviction he'll deeply respect that ( and find it uninvitably attractive but don't mind that)  
• Wether he comes up to talk or not will seem random to you, but in reality he sees you and sometimes prefers to just observe again, while on some occasions he decides he wants to talk  
• Wants to calculate everything before acting, but... This is love and things don't always go according to his plans  
• Feels like he's got a responsibility to watch over you, which, let's be honest, couldn't be more convenient for him  
• Convenient as in "I think you need someone right now, so I'll be here for you" and that's that  
• One very jealous boy. One very easily very jealous boy.

Smoke - James Porter  
• Has no plan or anything on how to approach you but doesn't wanna make one either  
• Just flirts like he wants to and is open about his romantic interest  
• Cracks jokes from time to time, but has an odd sense of humor not everyone finds to be entertaining  
• Spontanous to say the least  
• Drops in, tells you to get dressed fast and drags you out on a very exciting date  
• Said date has obviously not been planned out either  
• He lives for danger so his date ideas might be a bit... Inconvenient. It'll be hard to convince him to go on a normal date  
• You gotta be the little angel on his shoulder stopping him from doing something stupid  
• It's like a sudden storm of organised chaos entered your life  
• Can get extremely serious extremely fast  
• Only gets serious about a handful of things like you, you getting hurt, you getting hit on...  
• The worst when it comes to confessing his feelings. Does it in the worst place under the worst circumstances imaginable

Mute - Mark R. Chandar  
• Curt. Do not confuse it with impoliteness though - he's always been like that  
• It frustrates him that he cannot seem to analyse you, how to best approach you and so on  
• Helpless when it comes to matters of the heart and actually kind of shy too  
• The distress will be written on his face as he's contemplating on wether to go up and talk to you or not. Do this poor fellow a favour and initiate conversations  
• Needs time to ease into a certain flow  
• Once he has become used to his feelings and how things are progressing he'll be more forward as well  
• Doesn't really flirt or joke much  
• Shows his affection with gestures rather than with words  
• More old fashioned with dates, gifts and so on  
• You're probably gonna get a lot of your favourite flowers in many different kinds of arrangements  
• Do you like him? Or do you love him? Perhaps you hate him even? He can't figure you out  
• Kinda oblivious to the signs you send too  
• All in all you gotta be brutally honest  otherwise your relationship is not gonna go anywhere  
• "Are you blushing?" "..." -"Aw come back Mark, I was only joking!"


End file.
